One Hell Of A Ride
by TheLoveWhisperer
Summary: Ally's fed up with how girls throw themselves at Austin on a daily basis, so while Austin and Ally are stuck in 'traffic' at his movie premier Ally decides to show him how she' the only special girl in his life. Lemon,Smut. Explicit Content


**I don't own anything but this is my first smut so please be kind.**

"Austin, over here!"

"Austin, I love you!"

"Marry me, Austin!"

I had the strong instinct to cover my ears with my hands while we were walking through the crowd to our limo. Squeezing Austin's hand tight, I tucked on it to show that I was not in the mood for waiting on him to sign hundreds of autographs.

We had just been to the premiere of the boys' movie, on our way to the after party. I thought we dealt with all the screaming when we walked the red carpet, but there were still thousands of teenage girls around, all wanting a piece of my man.

5 simple, black cars were waiting at the curb, all with tinted windows and I watched the others boys take one each before Austin and I were the last ones to hop into one.

As soon as we were inside, the fences somehow came undone and all of a sudden, the car was surrounded by fans, pressing themselves against the windows.

"I will do my best to get us out of here, it might only just take a while, sir," the driver informed us and Austin quickly spoke with him before the separation screen went up and we were alone.

"That was rough," I sighed and stroked over his hand. The car was slightly moving, partially rolling, partially being pushed by the fans.

"Oh, look at that!" Austin suddenly said and I looked at his side, where a girl was pressing her naked chest against the window. Dear god. We both laughed upon seeing this, but when I accidentally touched his crotch, I noticed he had a hard-on.

"Austin, is this turning you on?" I asked a bit sceptically. He shot me one of his innocent looks and shrugged his shoulders.

"It's boobs, Ally. Course they turn me on," he said and I looked at him, shocked for a moment before my expression softened. Making sure the driver really did not hear us, I let my fingers trail up his legs, stopping at his zipper. His eyes widened in anticipation.

"Ally what are you doing?"He asked with a raspy voice. His sex-voice.

"Blowing you, what else does it look like I'm doing?" I said like it was no big deal while unzipping his fly. His beautiful dick practically jumped out, resting on his stomach. I bent my head down and began caressing his tip with my tongue.

"God, baby, don't stop," Austin began moaning and I adjusted myself a bit, so that I was kneeling on the seat next to him. I started to insert him into my mouth, swirling my tongue around his hard shaft while pumping with one hand up and down.

His fingers trailed up my bare legs and he slid them underneath my dress, where they made contact with my wet core. I parted my legs slightly and he began inserting two fingers.

"No underwear, baby? I like it," he growled lowly and as an answer, I took his whole cock in, swallowing slightly. He moaned loudly and began pumping his fingers faster and faster. If I wouldn't have a whole dick in my mouth, I would have basically screamed with pleasure.

We could still hear the girls outside going crazy and screaming their lungs out, and somehow, the thought of them having no idea what we were up to inside that car turned me on immensely.

"That's so naughty, baby. I can practically look at them while you're sucking me off," Austin said in between moans, and I knew that he was turned on by it, too. His fingers left my pussy and slapped me hard on the bum. I let go of his cock and let out a pleased grunt.

"Ride me, baby..." He then instructed and I hoisted myself up, crawling over his lap and lowering myself slowly onto his cock. We held eye-contact the entire time until he was full in and I started moving up and down.

Austin's hands fumbled with the zipper of my dress, and he quickly undid it so that he could free my boobs. I was not wearing a bra, either, and he began sucking on my nipples eagerly when the dress was down.

"Fuck, yeah," I said lowly while riding him hard, rolling my hips against his cock, wanting to feel him all inside me. His mouth left my nipples and he grinned his famous little grin.

"Oh, baby, you're so hot right now," he said while massaging my boobs. I grinned mischievously and took his chin with one of my hands.

"Look at that girl over there, Austin." I started, facing him towards a pretty brunette outside the car, screaming like a madwoman.

"She probably wants you to fuck her in all positions possible," I continued and he let out a lustful groan.

"And that one over there," I said, facing his chin the other side "She would probably suck you off under a table at a restaurant, having you cum all over her face," I spat and continued riding him hard.

"But you have me here, sucking your cock and riding you hard in a car, in the middle of a horde of teenage girl. Now, tell me," I said, pausing for effect "Tell me who you want."

"For fuck's sake, you crazy bitch, I only want you," he groaned loudly and brought one hand down to my clit. I let out a little scream when he started rubbing my nub.

"Cause nobody fucks as good as you do, baby, and I know you love my cock," he continued while I was fucking myself into trance.

"I do," I breathed out feverishly and he grinned dirtily again.

"Then cum for me, Ally." he whispered into my ear and I followed his command and reached my climax, screaming loudly. I could feel his cock twitch inside me, and he had his orgasm as well.

We rode our orgasms out for about a minute, before I crawled off his lap and lay down next to him, both of us panting. The car was now on the road, and it was dead silent again.

"Zip me up?" I asked him after a couple of seconds and turned my back to him. He did as I pleased and adjusted himself as well. Shortly after, the car stopped and we got outside and into the club.

We found the other guys at the bar and greeted them.

"Hey guys, glad you made it safely! That was one hell of a ride, wasn't it?" Riker greeted us and shook his head in shock.

Austin looked at me and shot me a cheeky grin while answering.

"Yeah, you have no idea."

**What was your favourite part?**

**Tell me everything Please review. **


End file.
